The present invention relates to a waterproofing device, particularly to a coating machine applying waterproof process for paper based documents and photos.
People being in modern society must have experienced a lot of personal historical events to be commemorated, especially those of which was already taken pictures or which was taken record in documentations. They hope that these precious historical records regarding to themselves would be long lasting for their own reference in old age or to be inherited by their descendant generation after generation.
However, those paper based records are difficult to maintain under the hot and damp atmosphere. Thus, the colorful pictures are faded out after keeping a certain period of time, so as those precious paper documents are cracked eroded or wormed. It is a mischief for a owner of the record to face the intolerable loss.
Solution has been made simply by using liquidized glue sprayed on the surfaces of those paper based records manipulately in order to prevent it from deterioration. But the rough result is unacceptable because the uneven dried glue on the surface makes the pictures or doucments obscure or invisible.
Equivalent machinary of prior art has been manufactured similar to this invention of a coating machine of the type to facilitate people applying transparent liquidized glue instead of the manual spraying on the surfaces of the commemorative records. But these coating machines possess a lot of structure defficiencies, particularly that the laminar cylinder of these machine is made firmly secured on the pivot of a frame and can not be disassembled freely. Additionally, the immersion level of that cylinder into the liquidized glue sink is not adjustable. The laminar cylinder should cleaned up with some sort of thinner right after a phase of operation or it would be firmly coated with the quick drying liquidized glue. This critical disadvantage of the structure defficiency on the conventional art which is the original cause among others to have the machine to be damaged is pending for a solution.